Almost Night
by mnyeoli27
Summary: Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menyukai senja. Hingga sebuah senja terakhir memisahkan mereka (summary ancur masya Allah T T)


**ALMOST NIGHT**

Author: kwonseulchan/mnyeoli27 (sama aja)

Genre : Romance, School Life, Drama, 'lil bit Hurt/Comfort, 'lil bit Angst.

Length : Oneshoot ajah

Pairing : BaekYeol/ChanBaek

Main Cast :

Byun Baekhyun

Park Chanyeol

Other Cast :

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

Do Kyungsoo

Other

Backsound :

#Kim Bum Soo feat Taeyeon [SNSD] – Different

Warning : Yaoi (Boy's Love), Chara Death

A/N : Pengennya ni ff ada feel Angst nya tapi sama sekali gak ada -_- #hedeuh Buat yang gak ngerti kenapa judulnya "ALMOST NIGHT" itukan artinya, hampir malam. Jadi arti sesungguhnya itu adalah SENJA. Gamsaa ^^

* * *

"Hei! mau kemana kau Baekhyun! Kau tidak bisa lari!"

Laki-laki bernama Baekhyun yang dipanggil tadi terus saja berjalan cepat sambil memeluk tas punggungnya.

"Ya! Berhenti berjalan cepat seperti itu! Atau kau akan kami hajar!"

Baekhyun justru semakin berjalan cepat hingga akhirnya dia berlari. Dihadapannya sekarang sudah ada kelasnya dengan pintu yang terbuka.

BRAK

Baekhyun langsung tersungkur hebat ketika seseorang mengaitkan kakinya dihadapan Baekhyun. Lututnya menghantam keras lantai beton sekolah.

"Makanya, jangan coba lari dari kami…."

Baekhyun hanya meringis kesakitan memegangi lututnya yang mungkin sekarang sudah berdarah sedangkan orang yang mengaitnya tadi tepat berada dibelakangnya dengan seringaian yang licik.

"Kau tau Baekhyun? Aku masih belum puas….."

Kaki orang tadi sudah ingin mendorong Baekhyun untuk kembali tersungkur kelantai, namun niat buruknya itu terhenti ketika seseorang menarik bajunya dari belakang hingga sekarang ialah yang terjatuh kelantai.

"Baekhyun… Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Baekhyun masih meringis kesakitan dengan buliran air matanya yang terjatuh deras.

"Sa-sakit… Chanyeol… Lututku sakit….."

Orang yang mem-bully Baekhyun tadi tiba-tiba berdiri lagi dan hendak memukuli Baekhyun namun kembali terhenti ketika seseorang menahan kepalannya.

"Aku peringatkan. Sekali lagi kau melukai Baekhyun, maka aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk melakukan apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya. Kau mengerti…..

….Kai?"

Orang tadi kemudian berbalik menuruti hati kecilnya yang menyuruhnya untuk menjauhi namja tadi.

"Dasar Park Chanyeol sialan!"

* * *

"A-aw pelan pelan Chanyeol…. Disitu lukanya…"

Baekhyun duduk ditepian kasur dan Chanyeol duduk dibangku beserta mengobati lutut Baekhyun yang cukup luka. Keduanya sekarang berada diruangan UKS.

"Apa sekarang sudah baikan?"

Baekhyun kemudian mengangguk dan mengelus pelan lututnya yang sudah diberi plester bergambar kelinci oleh Chanyeol. "Terima kasih Chanyeol. Sudah mau menolongku. Kau memang yang terbaik!"

"Teman terbaik?"

"Tentu saja!" kemudian Baekhyun memeluk Chanyeol dengan melingkarkan tangannya dileher Chanyeol dan dibalas pula oleh Chanyeol.

Mereka sedikit menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh mereka kekanan dan kekiri, seperti orang berpelukan ketika melepas rindu.

"Ya! Berhenti melakukan pelukan seperti itu Baekhyun! Kau itu seperti meminta aku untuk mengangkatmu kemudian memutar-mutar mu" Chanyeol mencubit pelan hidung Baekhyun.

CKLEK

"Sudah selesaikah kalian berdua? Aku mau memakai ruangannya dulu…" Seorang petugas UKS masuk kedalam ruangan tadi.

"Ah, maaf kami terlalu lama disini. Baiklah, kami permisi dulu. Ayo Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol akhirnya keluar dari ruangan UKS tadi dan berniat untuk pulang. Baekhyun berjalan terseok-seok mengingat lutunya yang masih kesakitan.

Diam-diam Chanyeol memperhatikan cara jalan Baekhyun yang kurang normal itu.

"Baekhyun…" Chanyeol berjalan lebih cepat dari Baekhyun dan berjongkok memunggungi Baekhyun. "Ayo naik, ku gendong…"

Baekhyun ragu-ragu. Lututnya memang masih sakit untuk dibawa berjalan tapi kalau digendong dengan Chanyeol, dia merasa nanti dia malah akan merepotkan sahabatnya itu.

"Ta-tapi nanti-"

"Sudah, jangan banyak bicara. Naik saja. Kau itu ringan Baekhyun…"

Akhirnya, Baekhyun pun menuruti apa kata Chanyeol dan mulai beranjak naik dipunggung Chanyeol.

"Hap!" Chanyeol sedikit mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun untuk membuatnya sedikit mudah ketika membawa Baekhyun.

Dan, selama perjalanan pulang. Chanyeol terus menggendong Baekhyun. Tidak peduli seberapa penatnya Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun, rasa lelah itu sama sekali tidak menghantuinya. Asal bersama teman baiknya itu, semua perasaan itu selalu hilang. Teman baik ya….

"Aku ini…. Ringan ya Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol sedikit terkekeh dengan kepolosan Baekhyun, "Bukan begitu. Kau juga cukup berat, itu hanya umpamaan agar kau mau digendong olehku.."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan. Baekhyun menumpukan dagunya dibahu Chanyeol dan sesekali meniupkan nafasnya dileher Chanyeol yang membuat Chanyeol kegelian.

"Sekali lagi kau menghembuskan nafasmu dileherku Baekhyun, aku akan langsung menghempaskanmu ketanah!"

"Heyaaa, aku takuuutt~" jawab Baekhyun dengan nada mengejek.

"Aku serius Baekhyunnie!"

"Yaaaa, aku semakin takuut~" Baekhyun malah semakin mengeratkan tautan tangannya dileher Chanyeol. Memberi sedikit kehangatan didaerah sana dan jujur, Chanyeol menikmatinya.

"Nah sudah samp- Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Ya! Chanyeol? Kau tak apa-apa?"

Baekhyun segera turun dari punggung Chanyeol dan memandang khawatir sahabatnya itu, "Kau kenapa Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol segera menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak papa. Cuma batuk biasa" kemudian ia mengambil obat didalam tasnya.

"Obat apa itu?"

"Obat batuk. Tenang saja, mungkin batuknya besok sudah sembuh…"

Baekhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia melihat obat yang ditelan Chanyeol bukan obat batuk biasa. Obat itu berbentuk pil tidak seperti obat batuk biasanya yang berbentuk sirup.

"Kau yakin itu obat batuk Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol hanya mengerdikkan bahunya. Ditatapnya bungkusan obat yang sekarang sudah habis karna tadi adalah pil terakhir yang berada dikemasan itu, "Tidak tau. Kata eomma ini obat batuk. Ya sudah, aku percaya saja…"

"Begitu. Cepat sembuh ya Yeoli! Sampai jumpa!"

Akhinya Chanyeol pergi setelah menjawab lambai-an tangan Baekhyun untuknya. Masih terfikir dibenaknya tentang obat tadi. Ada benarnya juga untuk bertanya pada ibunya.

* * *

"Eomma. Obat batukku habis…" Chanyeol perlahan meletakkan bungkus obatnya dimeja makan.

"Habis ya? Ya sudah tunggu sebentar…" wanitaparuh baya tadi lalu beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan kesebuah lemari.

Chanyeol kemudian duduk dikursinya dan menunggu ibunya mengambilkan sesuatu untuknya.

"Nah, Ini…"

Terdapat tiga buah bungkus obat yang berisi obat berbentuk berbeda-beda. Bungkus pertama berbentuk lingkaran dan sisanya berbentuk pil.

"Eomma, apa batukku begitu parahnya hingga aku harus menelan obat-obat ini?"

Wanita paruh baya tadi kemudian mengambil sebuah kursi dan duduk tepat disebelah anak bungsu-nya itu.

"Chanyeol, bukan maksud eomma memaksamu untuk meminum obat ini. Setidaknya, hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar kau selalu berada didekat eomma. Sekarang, ayo minum obatnya…."

Chanyeol masih memandangi ibunya itu dengan tatapan bingung. Menurutnya, ucapan eommanya itu agak tidak nyambung dengan pertanyaan barusan. Kemudian, ditelannya lah satu persatu obat tadi.

Esok harinya.

Dengan riangnya Chanyeol memasuki kelasnya yang cukup sepi. Hanya ada sahabat tercintanya didalam kelas.

"PAGI BAEKHYUNNIE!"

Chanyeol langsung menautkan kedua tangannya dibahu Baekhyun yang sedang menghapus papan tulis kemudian tanpa seizin Baekhyun, ia melingkarkan lengannya itu dileher Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Pagi juga Chanyeollie~ Tumben sekali kau datang pagi. Ada apa?"

"Aku cuma ingin bertemu dengan Baekhyunnie~ Baekhyun kan selalu datang paling awal…"

Baekhyun kemudian terkekeh mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Ia berbalik dengan cepat dan sedikit membuat Chanyeol kaget.

Chanyeol masih menautkan tangannya dileher Baekhyun sementara ia dan Baekhyun saling memandang.

"Baekhyun kau…. Sangat manis… Sungguh….."

Seketika itu warna merah menjalar dipipi Baekhyun, "Terima kasih. Chanyeol juga kok…"

Kali ini Chanyeol yang menampakkan semburan merah dipipinya. Pertama kali melihat Chanyeol memerah seperti itu, Baekhyun langsung saja tertawa manis sedang Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya menundukkan wajah malunya.

Mereka masih belum menyadari.

Akan perasaan cinta yang dimiliki keduanya.

* * *

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Seluruh makhluk yang berada didalam ruangan kelas itu langsung berhambur keluar kecuali Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Kau bawa bekalnya Baekhyunnie?" dan dijawab anggukan oleh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kemudian memutar kursinya kebelakang menghadap Chanyeol yang memang duduk dibelakang Baekhyun. Bekal berisi beberapa telur, sushi, jjajjangmyeon, nasi, dan satu buah jeruk berada diatas meja Chanyeol.

"Boleh aku ikut bergabung?"

Seseorang tiba-tiba mengusik acara makan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, "Tentu saja! kemarilah Kyungsoo!"

Namja bernama Kyungsoo tadi lalu duduk disebelah Baekhyun dan ikut memakan bekalnya bersama mereka. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol juga merasa senang ada Kyungsoo setidaknya, jadi lebih menyenangkan ketika makan bersama-sama seperti ini.

SET

Siluet sepatu bercorak hitam putih seperti papan catur menghilang dari balik pintu. Chanyeol menyadari akan hal itu, namun dia tidak terlalu menghiraukannya.

"Aaah~ Kenyang. Channie, Baekki, aku kembali kekelasku dulu ya. Sampai jumpa!"

"Sampai jumpa!" ucap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan kelas dan berjalan menuju kelasnya. Diluar dinding kelas itu, bersandar Kai yang mengamati gerak-gerik dirinya. Kyungsoo tidak melihat Kai karna ia memang berjalan kearah yang berlawanan dengan posisi Kai.

Kai menolehkan kepalanya kekiri, menatap punggung Kyungsoo yang sedang berjalan santai. Tatapan lembut, bukan tatapan garang yang biasa ia kenakan.

Dilirik nya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang sedang bercanda seru lewat jendela kaca.

'Seandainya, aku dan Kyungsoo juga seperti itu….' batin Kai iri.

Tanpa berlama-lama ia pun mendekati pintu kelas tersebut lalu tersenyum sinis, "Wah, ada dua sejoli kampungan sedang bermesraan…."

Baekhyun menyadari raut muka Chanyeol yang berubah kesal, cepat ia tolehkan kepalanya kebelakang dan menampakkan Kai dengan seringaian liciknya.

"Mau apa kau kemari? Mau menyakiti Baekhyun lagi? Jangan harap!"

Kai memutar bola matanya malas, "Tenang saja Park Chanyeol. Aku tidak akan menyakiti Baekhyun-mu lagi…."

Baekhyun lalu tersenyum manis, berbeda dengan Chanyeol yang masih memasang ekspresi marah.

"Tapi aku akan menyiksanya! Baiklah, sampai jumpa!"

Dengan cepat Chanyeol berdiri dari duduknya berniat hendak memukuli Kai, sayangnya ia dihentikan oleh Baekhyun.

"Sudah Chanyeol, biarkan saja dia… Tidak baik ada perkelahian disekolah. Nanti namamu bisa tercoreng. Sekarang tenanglah…"

Baekhyun mendudukkan Chanyeol dikursinya. Chanyeol berfikir, kenapa Baekhyun malah melindunginya? Padahal jelas-jelas dirinya sendirinya lah yang harus dikhawatirkan. Baekhyun, memang telalu baik. Mungkin itu alasan kenapa Chanyeol….. menyayanginya…..?

"Kau dengar ucapannya tadi kan Baekhyun? Dia bilang dia ingin menyiksamu!? Apa-apaan dia itu! apa dia tidak puas terus menjahilimu!? Aku benar-benar harus memberi pelajaran pada si Kai itu. Dia sudah kelewatan…."

Baekhyun memandang lembut Chanyeol yang masih mencelotehkan ucapannya, "Sudahlah,… dia hanya menggertak mu saja Chanyeol. Lupakan saja…"

"Tapi Baekhyun!"

"Kubilang sudahlah…."

Chanyeol menatap tatapan memelas pada Baekhyun, "Dengar Baekhyun. Seberapa banyak bully-an Kai padamu, aku akan terus melindungimu! Aku akan terus ada disampingmu! Jadi jangan coba-coba untuk jauh dariku! Kau mengerti?"

Tangan Baekhyun sudah digenggam erat oleh Chanyeol dari tadi, menandakan ucapannya tadi sungguh-sungguh.

Kembali semburan merah menerpa pipi milik Baekhyun. Sebuah anggukan dari Baekhyun pun lalu menjawab perkataan Chanyeol tadi.

* * *

Langit jingga sudah menampakkan dirinya dilangit. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol juga sudah bersiap untuk pulang.

"Hei tunggu Baekhyun! Aku belum selesai mengikat tali sepatuku! Hei jangan berjalan cepat seperti itu Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menghiraukan teriakan Chanyeol dan tetap berjalan menuju arah pintu keluar, "Chanyeol! Coba kejar aku!"

Baekhyun mulai berlari sedikit demi sedikit membuat Chanyeol menaikkan temponya untuk mengikat tali sepatunya.

"Hap!" Baekhyun sudah berada didepan pintu keluar dan berniat untuk berjalan lebih dahulu daripada Chanyeol.

Langkah demi langkah, Baekhyun keluar dari gedung sekolahnya. Tanpa ia sadari dari atas gedung, terdapat seseorang yang sudah bersiap menjatuhkan sebuah pot bunga.

"Cepatlah Chanyeol kita pul-…."

PRANK

Pot bunga itu pecah.

Diatas tanah.

Baekhyun memandangi pot yang berserakan dihadapan matanya itu. Setengah wajahnya tertutupi pundak seseorang hingga menyisakan matanya saja. Tubuhnya direngkuh hangat seseorang. Seseorang yang dengan cekatan melindunginya kemudian mendekapnya.

Park Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berfikir, kalau saja tidak ada Chanyeol yang dengan segera berlari lalu memeluknya sambil membawanya menjauh dari posisinya, dia pasti sudah tertimpa pot tadi.

Sungguh, Chanyeol tidak main-main dengan ucapannya untuk melindungi Baekhyun.

Pelan Chanyeol melepas pelukkannya. Ia menangkupkan kedua tangannya dipipi Baekhyun yang masih pucat seraya membungkuk agar sejajar dengan Baekhyun.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Raut muka Chanyeol penuh dengan kekhawatiran. Baekhyun masih mengatur nafasnya kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol mengangkat kepalanya menatap kearah atas gedung. Siluet seseorang yang masih berdiri mematung disana. Wajahnya sangat sulit terlihat karna ia memunggungi matahari. Namun Chanyeol sangat tau sosok itu.

Dengan cepat, orang tadi berbalik meninggalkan tempatnya.

Chanyeol menyudahi tatapannya lalu kembali menoleh ke Baekhyun. Terkejut karna melihat Baekhyun memasang wajah tegang beserta wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah. Telapak tangan Chanyeol sendiri masih berada dipipi Baekhyun.

"Ah, ma-maaf Baekhyun…."

"Ti-tidak papa. Terima kasih Chanyeol. A-ayo kita pulang…"

"Iya. Ayo kit- Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!... Kita pul- Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Chanyeol terbatuk untuk kesekian kalinya dan sesekali memukul-mukul dadanya. Namun, tetap saja ia terbatuk terus.

"Chanyeol, kau kenapa!? Chanyeol!? Chanyeol!?"

Baekhyun menggoyangkan bahu Chanyeol. Chanyeol masih saja terbatuk berulang kali.

Helaan nafas terdengar ketika Chanyeol menyudahi batuknya, "Chanyeol, kalau kau batuk seperti itu sebaiknya kau kedokter saja. Aku takut kalau terjadi apa-apa denganmu…"

Chanyeol tersenyum manis dengan sahabatnya itu, "Sudah tidak apa-apa sekarang. Ayo kita pulang, nanti kemalaman…."

Akhirnya kedua sahabat itu pulang dengan perasaan canggungnya masing-masing.

* * *

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Cepat Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju kamar mandi ketika merasakan nyeri luar biasa dibagian dadanya. Kakak Chanyeol yang tidak sengaja melihat adiknya berlari menuju kamar mandi dengan tergesa-gesa begitu, akhirnya mencoba ikut masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

"Chanyeol, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Chanyeol tidak menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya. Ia masih saja terbatuk-batuk dan menutupinya dengan tangannya.

Chanyeol perlahan melepas tangannya dari bibirnya dan memandang kekaca. Matanya menyipit ketika melihat sedikit percikan darah berada disudut bibirnya.

Dilihatnya telapak tangannya yang juga bersimbah darah yang keluar dari mulutnya ketika ia terbatuk tadi, "Noona…. Li-lihat…."

Chanyeol memperlihat tangannya pada kakaknya, "Astaga! Chanyeol! Kamu batuk berdarah!?"

* * *

"Jadi…. Keadaan adik saya bagaimana dokter?"

Chanyeol dan Noona nya tengah duduk didepan seorang dokter yang berhalat sebuah meja. Chanyeol baru saja selesai dari pengecekkannya kerumah sakit. Ia hanya berdua dengan Noona-nya tanpa memberitahu pada Ibu mereka berdua.

"Begini, Min Young-ssi, adik anda… siapa namanya tadi?"

"Park Chanyeol…"

"Nah, adik anda, Park Chanyeol…. Saya minta maaf dulu karna telah lancang mengatakan ini, jadi…. Adik anda…."

"Dokter tidak usah berbelit-belit. Katakan saja adik saya kenapa!"

Dokter tiba-tiba saja terdiam setelah teriakan dari Noona-nya Chnayeol.

"Kanker….."

Seketika itu Chanyeol dan Noona-nya kaget, "Kanker?"

"Iya. Kanker. Saya masih belum bisa memastikan kanker apa yang diderita oleh saudara Park Chanyeol. Lakukan pengecekkan setiap hari biar kita bisa mengetahui kanker apa yang ada ditubuh adik anda dan sudah masuk kestadium berapa…."

Suasana diruangan itu hening.

Berfikir bahwa Dokter yang ada diruangan tersebut sedang bercanda. Tapi kalau difikir-fikir, mana ada dokter bercanda kalau bersangkut masalah seperti ini.

"Dokter, anda yakin dengan ucapan anda barusan? Anda tidak mengibul kan?"

Dokter tadi menggeleng pelan menjawab pertanyaan wanita yg berada disebelah Chanyeol itu.

"Saya hanya bisa berdo'a semoga kanker yg diderita adik anda tidak terlalu parah"

* * *

**Chanyeol POV**

Kurebahkan tubuhku kasar dikasurku. Rasanya masih terbayang kata-kata dokter yang mengatakan kalau aku mengidap penyakit kanker.

Itu sungguhan.

Itu benar.

Dan aku sudah menduganya.

Apa obat-obat yang diberikan eomma padaku adalah obat kanker?

Berarti selama ini, eomma sudah tau kalau aku mengidap kanker?

Ya Tuhan…

Kenapa kau membuat hidupku semakin berat?

CKLEK

"Chanyeol?"

Kutolehkan kepalaku ketika seseorang membuka pintu kamarku, "Ya Noona? Ada apa?"

Kulihat wanita tadi duduk disebelahku dan mengelus rambutku pelan, "Aku tau, bagimu ini sangat berat. Aku juga kaget. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka adik kecilku ini mengidap penyakit itu. Besok, kita periksa lagi. Kau yang sabar ya? Noona selalu ada disisimu…."

Aku, tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Aku hanya diam ketika noona memelukku dan kurasakan bagian bajuku ada yang terasa basah. Kurasa, dia menangis.

"Aku janji. Aku akan selalu melindungimu Chanyeol. Kau adikku. Adik yang akan selalu kusayangi. Intinya, kau tidak sendirian. Banyak orang-orang yang menyayangimu. Kau yang sabar…."

Noona benar.

Aku tidak bisa menyerah begitu saja.

Sebanyak-banyaknya orang yang membenciku, lebih banyak lagi orang yang menyayangiku.

"Sekarang kau istirahat dulu. Jangan terlalu difikirkan, kita lalui ini bersama. Ya Chanyeol?"

Kuanggukkan kepalaku pelan dan kembali merebahkan tubuhku. Kata-kata Noona tadi sedikit memberi penenang. Semoga…

* * *

"PAGI BAEKHYUNNIE!"

"PAGI CHANYEOLLIE!"

Kulingkarkan tanganku dipinggang Baekhyun sedangkan Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya dileherku. Memang sudah kebiasaan kalau aku dan dia bertegur sapa selalu berpelukan seperti itu.

"Baekhyun, hari ini kau sehat kan?"

"Tentu saja! Byun Baekhyun ini selalu sehat! Kalau kau bagaimana Chanyeollie?"

"Aku?"

Haruskah kumenjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun tadi?

"Aku… Aku juga selalu sehat Baekhyunnie…."

Maaf Baekhyun.

Aku berbohong.

"Bagus! Ayo kita kekelas!"

Baekhyun langsung menarikku dan membawaku kedalam kelas.

BUGH

Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja terjatuh ketika seseorang menyenggol bahunya kasar.

"Heh! Jalan lihat-lihat! Keasyikkan pacaran aja, makanya tuh jatuh! Dasar lemah!"

Ingin sekali kumemukul pipi orang tadi. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kai? Pembully Baekhyun nomer satu, namun Baekhyun kembali menahanku kemudian menenangkanku.

"Sudahlah. Tidak papa Chanyeol, biarkan saja dia seperti itu…"

"Tapi Baekhyun-"

Belum sempat kulanjutkan kalimatku, Baekhyun sudah meletakkan telunjuknya dibibirku mengisyaratkanku untuk diam.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, Chanyeol. Karna kau selalu ada disisiku, aku akan baik-baik saja…"

Aku terdiam.

Ya, benar kata Baekhyun. Selama aku selalu berada disampingnya dan menjaganya, semua akan baik-baik saja.

Tapi, akankah aku dapat berada disampingnya dan menjaganya selamanya?

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Ya! Baekhyun! Aku tau Kai selalu mem-bully mu tapi kau akan memaafkannya kan? Ya kan?" Kyungsoo mengambil kedua tangan Baekhyun lalu menggenggamnya erat.

Baekhyun tersenyum tipis sedangkan Chanyeol hanya memasang muka datarnya, "Baekhyun sih akan memaafkannya, tapi tidak denganku. Dia benar-benar sudah kelewatan mengerjai Baekhyun-ku!"

Baekhyun melongo mendengar ucapan Chanyeol barusan. Baekhyun-ku? Memang Baekhyun itu miliknya?

"Aku hanya meminta pada Baekhyun, bukan meminta denganmu Chanyeol!" Kyungsoo lalu menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Chanyeol.

"Kau ini. Bisa-bisanya kau menyukai orang yang melukai sahabatmu sendiri? Kau sudah tidak waras Kyungsoo…"

"Aku tau. Tapi asal kau tau Chanyeol. Aku juga lelah. Lelah menyukai orang yang melukai sahabatku sendiri. Aku tidak tau bagaimana aku bisa menyukai Kai. Semua terjadi begitu saja. Dan aku sangat sulit untuk menghentikan rasa suka ini…" Kyungsoo perlahan melepas genggamannya ditangan Baekhyun dan menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku sudah terlanjur mencintainya….."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menatap miris Kyungsoo yang menundukkan wajahnya. Ada sedikit perasaan simpatik dihati mereka terhadap Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo…" Baekhyun tiba-tiba menautkan tangannya dikedua pundak Kyungsoo. "Tidak masalah siapa yang kau sukai, aku akan selalu mendukungmu. Percayalah padaku…"

Kyungsoo mulai menitikkan air matanya. Bahagia sekali memiliki seorang sahabat seperti Baekhyun ini. Chanyeol sendiri hanya menghela nafasnya kasar.

Kemudian terdengarlah suara bel yang cukup keras menyeruak seisi sekolahan. Tandanya siswa untuk segera pulang.

Kyungsoo yang tadinya berada dikelasnya Baekhyun dan Chanyeol segera kembali menuju kelasnya untuk mempersiapkan dirinya untuk pulang. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Hari sudah mulai senja, tidak ini bukan mulai tapi sudah senja. Baekhyun menatap langit jingga yang merekah indah dilangit. Chanyeol yang melihatnya kemudian mengarahkan tatapannya mengikuti arah tatapan Baekhyun.

"Kau menatap langit senja itu Baekhyunnie?"

Baekhyun hanya diam. Ia masih menikmati pancaran dari sinar jingga itu. Entahlah, rasanya sangat nyaman ketika cahaya-cahaya itu masuk kedalam tatapannya.

Chanyeol pun menyudahi tatapannya kemudian tersenyum kearah Baekhyun, "Baekhyun, ayo kita pulang…."

Baekhyun lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol yang sudah berdiri tegak dihadapannya. Disana, dimatanya, Chanyeol terlihat gagah meski hanya memakai seragam sekolah. Cahaya jingga itu menerpa wajah Chanyeol sehingga membuatnya lebih bersinar.

"Chanyeol…..

Apa salah jika aku menyukai seseorang yang ber-gender sama denganku?"

Seperti ada serangan meteor-meteor besar yang menimpa ulu hati Chanyeol, "Aku….. Tidak tau….."

Baekhyun lalu kembali memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap langit lewat jendela kaca kelasnya.

"Kau menyukai seseorang Baekhyun….?"

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, "Aku….. Tidak tau….."

Hening.

Keduanya terbalut dalam kecanggungan yang luar biasa.

Senja kali ini, mulai menjadi saksi bisu kemunculan suatu perasaan yang sebenarnya sudah lama terpendam dihati Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Mereka berdua saling mencintai.

Namun mereka masih belum menyadarinya.

* * *

"Ternyata diagnosa saya benar. Kami pihak rumah sakit sudah mengetahui kanker apa yang menimpa sodara Park Chanyeol ini…"

Malam ini Chanyeol dan kakaknya kembali mendatangi rumah sakit untuk memeriksa keadaan Chanyeol. Dan sekarang mereka sedang tegang-tegangnya untuk mengetahui penyakit apa yang diderita Chanyeol.

"Min Young-ssi, adik anda…. Mengidap penyakit Kanker Paru-Paru….

Stadium akhir…."

Chanyeol beserta kakaknya langsung saja terlonjak shock. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol yang selalu terlihat sehat, ceria, itu diam-diam mengidap penyakit Kanker paru-paru!? Sangat mustahil untuk dapat dipercaya.

"Kanker paru-paru!? Stadium akhir!? Dokter, tolong sekali lagi periksa adik saya dokter! Saya mohon dokter! Saya yakin, anda pasti salah dokter! Tolong dokter! Tolong!"

"Tidak. Kami sudah mengeceknya berulang kali, namun hasilnya tetap. Maaf telah lancang berucap nona Park Min Young. Sebenarnya, sodara Park Chanyeol sudah mengidap penyakit ini cukup lama namun selama ini hanya diberi obat untuk menunda kanker itu tumbuh. Sayangnya, obat-obat itu sama sekali tidak bereaksi, malah membuat kanker itu semakin kuat.."

Terasa seperti ada hantaman hebat yang menimpa batin Chanyeol dan kakaknya. Sungguh, mereka berdua sangat tidak menyangka kalau dokter tadi akan berucap seperti itu.

"Jadi, tanggal 18 nanti kita langsung melakukan operasi, itu artinya 3 hari dari sekarang. Sebenarnya, tingkat keberhasilan operasi ini sangat kecil dan kami juga akan melakukan apapun yang kami bisa. Jadi, harapannya hanyalah kepada Tuhan…"

"Dokter….

Berapapun biaya dari operasi adik saya asalkan adik saya dapat sembuh, saya akan membayarnya dokter.."

"Kalau hanya operasi, itu tidak mungkin. Chanyeol, juga harus melakukan terapi dan berbagai cara penyembuhan lainnya. Sayang, dia sudah meniti stadium akhir, maka dari itu hanya ini satu-satunya cara…."

Dan pada akhirnya, yeoja manis yang tiga tahun lebih tua dari Chanyeol tersebut menitikkan air matanya, "Begitu ya dokter? Baiklah, terima kasih dokter…"

"Panggil saja saya dokter Min Ho, nama saya Lee Min Ho.."

"Ya, terima kasih dokter Min Ho. Saya dan Chanyeol permisi dulu…"

Chanyeol dan kakaknya tadi pun keluar dari rumah sakit tersebut dan mulai beranjak pulang menuju rumah. Sedari tadi, Chanyeol hanya diam meski sebenarnya ia juga measa tertekan. Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya kearah kakaknya yang tengah menangis.

"Noona, sudahlah. Lagipula, nanti aku kan dioperasi. Aku pasti dapat sembuh. Berhentilah menangis noona…"

"Channie…. Noona tidak mau kehilanganmu Channie… Kalau nanti noona sendirian, noona main dengan siapa? Siapa nanti yang akan menertawakan noona kalau noona kalah main game? Siapa nanti yang akan rebutan channel TV dengan noona? Siapa nanti yang akan mengintip noona kalau noona lagi pacaran? Siapa lagi kalau bukan kamu Channie…Huwaaaa…"

Chanyeol pun dengan cepat dipeluk kakaknya yang masih menangis tadi. Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum dengan kakaknya itu. Meski terkadang ia dan yeoja itu sering berkelahi tetap saja rasa persaudaraan melekat dibenak keduanya.

"Percayalah Noona, Chanyeol akan baik-baik saja…"

"Aku tidak percaya denganmu Chanyeol…"

Sebuah tawaan kecil keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Tiba-tiba saja, ia teringat dengan sahabatnya Baekhyun. Entah ada perasaan apa, ia merasa sangat sedih ketika ia mengingat sosok mungil itu.

"Noona, bolehkah Chanyeol bertanya sesuatu…?."

Akhirnya, yeoja tadi melepas pelukannya dan kembali melanjutkan langkahnya bersama adiknya itu, "Tanya apa…?"

"Aku… memiliki suatu perasaan yang…. Aneh, sangat aneh. Aku masih bingung mau menyebutnya apa, makanya aku mau bertanya denganmu Noona…"

Kakaknya Chanyeol tadi hanya mengernyit heran. Sepertinya menarik mendengarkan curhatan adiknya itu, "Perasaan yang aneh?"

"Ya. Ketika aku berada didekatnya, aku merasa jantungku selalu berdetak tidak seperti biasanya. Ketika aku jauh darinya, aku malah selalu terbayang-bayang sosoknya. Ketika aku melihatnya dengan orang lain, aku merasa…."

"Cemburu?"

"Ya! Betul! Kira-kira, itu perasaan apa ya Noona?"

Sebuah senyuman lalu merekah indah dibibir yeoja yang berjalan disamping Chanyeol itu, "Akhirnya…. Adikku merasakannya juga…"

"Merasakan apa Noona!?" Chanyeol merubah ekspresi wajahnya menjadi sedikit penasaran.

"Cinta…

Akhirnya adik kecilku ini merasakan juga yang namanya cinta…"

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan kakaknya itu. Ia mengalami cinta. Sebuah perasaan yang juga dialami oleh beberapa orang dan akhirnya, ia pun mengalaminya.

"Kalau boleh tau… Siapa orang itu? Siapa orang yang kau cintai Channie?"

"Baekhyun…"

"Si-siapa!? Ba-Ba-Baekhyun!? Byun Baekhyun yang imut, manis, mungil, dan menggemaskan itu? Yang sering kerumah itu?"

Perlahan Chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya, "Aaaaa! Adikku menyukai Baekhyun yang itu! Aku senang! Aku akan sangat merestui hubunganmu Channie!"

"Benarkah Noona?"

"Tentu saja! Nah, ayo kita pulang kerumah! Noona akan masak makanan yang paling enak hanya untuk Channie! Ayo!"

"Ayo!"

Dan, kedua manusia bermarga Park itu berlarian seru menuju rumah mereka. Seperti tidak mengingat kejadian yang mereka alami sebelumnya.

* * *

BYUR

Baekhyun langsung tercebur dikolam renang ketika Kai mendorongnya tanpa ampun. Kai sendiri hanya ber-smirk licik bersama teman-teman sesama geng nya disampingnya.

"Bagaimana Baekhyun? Apa kau masih ingin kami hajar eoh?"

Kai hanya memandangi Baekhyun yang tengah berusaha untuk keluar dari air, Kai tau Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bisa berenang. Makanya ia langsung saja mendatangi Baekhyun yang memiliki pelajaran olahraga hari ini dan memulai aksinya untuk mem-bully Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun lemah!" Akhirnya, Kai bersama teman-temannya tadi pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih saja berusaha keluar dari air.

Chanyeol yang baru saja keluar dari ruang ganti langsung menangkap sosok Baekhyun yang berada didalam kolam. Langsung saja ia masuk kedalam kolam lalu mulai menolong Baekhyun.

'Bertahanlah Baekhyun!'

Cepat sekali Chanyeol melewati air-air itu hanya untuk menolong Baekhyun keluar dari kolam. Ketika ia sudah keluar dari kolam, Chanyeol lalu merebahkan Baekhyun dan mulai menekan-nekan dada Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun sadarlah! Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol mulai mempercepat temponya menekan-nekan dada Baekhyun, "Kumohon Baekhyun, sadarlah!"

Ia lalu menghentikan menekan dada Baekhyun dan mencoba untuk memberi nafas buatan pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol ragu, bukankah ini juga namanya ia ciuman dengan Baekhyun?

Yah, demi keselamatan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun, siap untuk memberikan nafasnya untuk Baekhyun.

Belum ciuman itu terjadi, sebuah air mengalir dari samping lewat bibir mungil Baekhyun.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Ukh!" Akhirnya Baekhyun sadar sebelum Chanyeol sempat memberinya nafas buatan. Ia duduk dan membuat Chanyeol sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Baekhyunnie, kau tidak apa-apa?" Chanyeol meletakkan telapak tangan kirinya dipipi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kemudian menganggukan kepalanya sambil sedikit memukul-mukul dadanya, "Ya, aku tidak apa-apa Chany-"

Ya, Baekhyun tidak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Dimatanya, terlihat Chanyeol yang hanya memakai celana pendek tanpa atasan beserta ujung rambutnya yang berjatuhan air. Ditambah lagi, bidangnya dada Chanyeol yang berhias lekatan air yang masih menempel disana. Dan Baekhyun dibuatnya gila karna itu semua.

"Baekki? Kau kenapa?"

Baekhyun masih membulatkan matanya, aah~ apa sekarang Chanyeol masih tidak sadar dengan tatapan Baekhyun yang sedang menginterupsi dirinya itu?

"Ya! Baekki! Kalau kau hanya diam begini nanti kau sakit! Kau kan tidak tahan dingin!"

HAP

Chanyeol langsung saja mengangkat Baekhyun ala pengantin baru. Ia lalu membawa Baekhyun menuju ruang UKS yang tidak jauh dari kolam itu. Sedangkan Baekhyun sendiri merasa ada sesuatu yang janggal.

Ketika badannya yang terkena tubuh bagian atas Chanyeol dan telinganya yang langsung mengenai kulit Chanyeol, ia merasa suatu perasaan terbesit dibatinnya.

Suatu perasaan yang sebenarnya sudah lama tertanam disana.

Dan perlahan mulai menampakkan dirinya.

Baekhyun sadar, ia nyaman dengan tingkah Chanyeol kali ini.

Baekhyun pun mengakui kalau ia menyukainya.

Hanya menyukai.

Namun sesungguhnya..

Lebih dari kata 'menyukai'…

* * *

"H-hai Kai…." Kyungsoo perlahan mendekati meja Kai sambil membawa beberapa buku yang berada dipelukannya

"Ng? Ah, K-kyungsoo. A-ada ap-apa?" Kai sendiri terlihat gugup menjawab sapaan dari Kyungsoo tadi.

"Itu… Anu… Apa tugas dari Jung songsaengnim dapat kita lakukan bersama? Ma-maksudku, kita… kita kerja kelompok begitu… Tapi! Kalau kau tidak mau ya tidak papa…"

"Eum… Kyungsoo aku mau. Ki-kita kerjakan bersama…."

"Terima kasih Kai. Kalau begitu, a-aku akan ajak yang lainnya juga…"

Kyungsoo sudah ingin beranjak dari posisinya, namun terhenti ketika sebuah lengan mencengkram lembut pergelangan tangannya.

"Hei… Tidak usah bawa yang lain. Kita berdua saja….."

Semburat merah secara pelan muncul dipermukaan pipi Kyungsoo, "Ba-baiklah. Sampai jumpa Kai! Aku duluan.."

Dan akhirnya Kyungsoo pergi secara berlari meninggalkan Kai yang masih belum membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Aah Kyungsoo~ Kenapa kau manis sekali…?"

Tinggalkan sajalah Kai yang sedang kasmaran itu.

Dikelas lain sudah banyak yang kosong ditinggalkan oleh penghuninya pulang. Ini memang sudah jamnya pulang. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang memang suka sekali memperlambat acara pulang mereka, akhirnya baru sekarang membenahi buku-bukunya.

"Baekhyun, bisakah kau membantuku?"

Baekhyun kemudian membalik badannya ketika Chanyeol memanggilnya. Buku-buku miliknya juga sudah tersusun rapi didalam tasnya.

"Bisa. Bantu apa?"

Chanyeol berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang berada paling depan dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ditepian.

"Bantu aku berlatih" Chanyeol mengambil satu buku dan merobek-robek kertas-kertas nya satu persatu.

"Baekhyunnie, aku menyukai seseorang. Dia itu sangat kusayangi dan begitu menawan dimataku. Maka dari itu, aku ingin menyampaikan perasaan cintaku ini padanya. Tapi aku juga harus berlatih lebih dahulu. Kau mau-kan membantuku?" Chanyeol masih sibuk dengan kertas-kertasnya kemudian mengubah kertas itu menjadi pesawat kertas.

Chanyeol tidak melihat bagaimana Baekhyun yang sangat terkejut dengan ucapannya barusan. Seperti ditusuk banyak sekali tombak ketika telinganya dengan jelas mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol yang ditujukan untuk orang yang dia sayangi. Meski Baekhyun juga tidak tau siapa yang dimaksud oleh Chanyeol.

"Kenapa kau tidak menceritakan padaku kalau kau tengah menyukai seseorang? Kita kan teman, harusnya kau mengatakannya padaku Chanyeol…" Baekhyun terus menahan air matanya agar tidak jatuh dihadapan Chanyeol. Baekhyun berfikir, Chanyeol benar-benar hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman tidak lebih dari harapannya.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya padamu Baekhyunnie. Aku malu. Atau nanti kau malah mengejekku" Chanyeol masih fokus dengan kerjaannya membuat pesawat dari kertas.

'Yang ada aku menangis Chanyeol….'

Tidak mungkin Baekhyun mengucapkan apa yang ada didalam hatinya itu. Dia hanya bisa mengangguk meng-iyakan ucapan Chanyeol.

"Kau sedang apa sih daritadi?"

"Aku membuat pesawat kertas. Disetiap pesawat ini terdapat huruf-huruf dari nama orang yang kucintai. Jadi, kau tetap berada disana lalu menangkap semua pesawat kertas ini. Bagaimana? Ideku cemerlang kan?" Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya kearah Baekhyun beserta senyuman yang memperlihatkan gigi nya.

'Manis sekali. Hei orang yang disukai oleh Chanyeol kau beruntung sekali kau tau?...' Baekhyun masih menahan buliran air matanya agar Chanyeol tidak melihatnya sama sekali.

"Selesai!" Chanyeol membawa pesawat-pesawat kertas itu dalam dekapannya dan naik keatas meja sedangkan Baekhyun tetap dalam posisinya.

"Cepatlah Chanyeol! Lihat, sudah mulai senja!" Baekhyun melihat kearah jendela kelasnya dan melihat senja mulai menerpa bumi. Namun juga tidak dipungkiri kalau mega merah yang merekah dilangit itu sangat indah.

"Baiklah! Tangkap dan baca!" Chanyeol mulai mengambil satu pesawat kertas kemudian menerbangkannya kearah Baekhyun.

Dengan mudah Baekhyun menangkap pesawat kertas tadi, "….B…."

Chanyeol kemudian menerbangkan satu pesawat lagi dan ditangkap lagi oleh Baekhyun, "….A…."

Diterbangkannya lagi pesawat kertas tadi dan ditangkap lagi, "….E…."

Chanyeol mengambil pesawat keempat dan mulai menerbangkannya lagi namun terhenti ketika melihat Baekhyun yang membiarkan pesawat-pesawatnya berserakan dilantai, "Hei! Pesawatnya jangan ditaruh dilantai begitu…Letakkan diatas mejamu! Lalu, huruf-hurufnya kau arahkan kearahmu agar kau mudah membacanya…"

Baekhyun mulai memunguti kertas tadi kemudian memposisikan dengan teratur menurut urutannya. Terdapat huruf B, A, dan E.

"Sudah, ayo terbangkan lagi!"

Kemudian Chanyeol menerbangkan pesawat keempatnya, "….K…."

Pesawat kelima, "….H…."

Pesawat keenam, "….Y…."

Pesawat ketujuh, "….U…."

Pesawat kedelapan, "….N…."

Pesawat kesembilan, "….AKU CINTA…."

Baekhyun mengernyit heran ketika Chanyeol hanya berdiri mematung dengan pesawat terakhir ditangannya.

"Kenapa berhenti? Ayo kita selesaikan Chanyeol…"

Chanyeol meneguk salivanya kasar, "Baiklah. Ini yang terakhir, tangkap!"

Pesawat itu melayang pelan, seperti ada angin yang sengaja membawanya, bukan terbang secara abstrak.

TEP

Pesawat terakhir jatuh pelan diatas meja Baekhyun dan tepat menghadapkan kalimat terakhir dari pesawat Chanyeol yang terakhir.

Baekhyun memandangi pesawat yang jatuh teratur diatas mejanya. Terdapat kalimat 'PADAMU' dipesawat kertas yang melayang tadi. Sejurus kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang bingung Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sendiri masih berdiri tegak diatas meja menunggu kesadaran Baekhyun akan sesuatu.

Seketika itu mata Baekhyun terbelalak. Cepat ia baca kembali huruf serta kalimat yang diberikan Chanyeol tadi.

"B…

A…

E…

K…

H…

Y…

U…

N…

AKU CINTA…

PADAMU…"

Diejanya satu persatu dari tulisan yang ada disisi pesawat kertas tersebut dan sukses membuat wajahnya merona merah.

Tidak disangka.

Rupanya, ucapan dan pesawat kertas yang ditujukan untuk orang yang disukai Chanyeol adalah…

Dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun merasa jantungnya berdegup tidak se-stabil sebelumnya. Sebuah tetesan air mata kini menghiasi pipinya. Berbeda dengan emosi sebelumnya yang lebih menjurus pada kesakit hatian Baekhyun, namun sekarang adalah air mata kebahagiaan.

"Baekhyun…"

Baekhyun kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Chanyeol yang sudah tersenyum manis padanya.

"….Aku mencintaimu…."

Inilah. Inilah kalimat yang paling ingin Baekhyun dengar dari seorang Park Chanyeol. Pendek, namun sangat berarti.

TAP

Chanyeol turun dari atas meja kemudian perlahan mendekati Baekhyun yang memandanginya mengikuti arah pergerakannya.

Tangannya yang ada dibelakang menampakkan satu pesawat kecil. Ternyata masih ada satu yang disimpan oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol meletakkan pesawat kertas tadi diatas meja, jauh didepan pesawat-pesawat kertas sebelumnya.

'….MAUKAH KAU MENJADI KEKASIHKU BAEKHYUNNIE?...'

Baekhyun hanya membaca kalimat yang tertera dikertas itu dalam hati dan cukup membuatnya ingin kembali menitikkan air mata. Sungguh sangat manis sekali, batin Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak meminta jawabanmu sekarang Baekhyun. Kau bisa menjawabnya besok at-…"

Chanyeol terperanjak kaget ketika Baekhyun tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan melingkarkan lengannya dilehernya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

"A-ada apa Baekhyunnie….?" Ucap Chanyeol gugup.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak bergeming. Dia hanya menangis sejadi-jadinya beserta isakkannya yang pasti didengar oleh Chanyeol.

"Aku… Aku…. Ya Tuhan… aku tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi…"

Chanyeol masih kebingungan dengan ucapan Baekhyun barusan. Apa maksudnya?

"Chan-Chanyeol… aku juga…"

Chanyeol menautkan alisnya bersamaan, "Juga….. apa?"

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya kemudian berjinjit mencoba menangkup pipi Chanyeol dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Aku juga…..mencintaimu…."

Sebuah ciuman terjadi diruangan itu dan dimulai oleh Baekhyun. Dan tidak lama kemudian Chanyeol lah yang mendominasi ciuman tersebut.

Hari sudah mulai malam. Cahaya jingga dengan mudahnya masuk kedalam ruangan kelas itu dan menerpa kedua makhluk Tuhan yang sedang menautkan bibirnya satu sama lain.

Ciuman pertama untuk Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol.

Sangatlah indah.

* * *

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan lupa. Sampai jumpa besok Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun kemudian menutup percakapannya dengan Chanyeol lewat handphone-nya. Besok hari minggu, dan akan dijadikan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sebagai hari kencan mereka yang pertama.

Hari ini begitu sempurna bagi Baekhyun. Semoga hari-hari kedepannya lebih sempurna lagi…..

Disisi lain.

Chanyeol memandangi wallpaper handphone-nya ketika Baekhyun menutup dialog dengannya. Ia tersenyum manis melihat sosok berwajah malaikat yang kini menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

Sekarang Chanyeol berada didepan pintu rumah seseorang. Seseorang yang sangat mengenal dirinya dan Baekhyun meski dalam artian berbeda.

TOK TOK

Chanyeol mengetuk pintu itu pelan dan terdengarlah suara decitan pintu menandakan ada seseorang yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Sia-…

Park Chanyeol!?"

"Aku datang baik-baik. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku bicarakan, berdua saja"

Orang tadi hanya menatap sinis Chanyeol kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Katakan sekarang, tidak perlu berbelit-belit. Aku sibuk!" ia menyandarkan tubuhnya disamping pintu seraya tangan yang dilipat didepan dadanya. Memperlihatkan sikapnya yang benar-benar sangat angkuh.

"Setidaknya kau menyuruhku untuk masuk dulu…

Kai…"

"Ck, kau ini merepotkan sekali. Masuk!"

Akhirnya, orang pemilik rumah yang ternyata adalah Kai mempersilahkan Chanyeol untuk memasuki rumah besarnya. Chanyeol dan Kai duduk berhadapan yang terhalat sebuah meja.

"Jadi. Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?"

Chanyeol masih diam. Ia merangkai kalimat-kalimat didalam otaknya sebelum menyampaikannya dihadapan Kai.

"Begini…

Aku ingin memperjelas semuanya…."

Kai mengernyit tidak mengerti, "Apa yang perlu diperjelas?"

"Mengenai kau yang selalu membully Baekhyun"

Kai membentuk mulutnya menjadi huruf O kemudian memutar bola matanya, "Oh, jadi kau kemari hanya untuk memberi peringatan padaku agar aku menjauhi si Baekhyun itu eoh?" Kai meninggikan nada suaranya.

"Bukan hanya itu…"

Kai langsung bungkam dan membiarkan Chanyeol yang mendominasi pembicaraan.

"Aku sudah tau semuanya Kai. Kau membully Baekhyun karna kau cemburu-"

"Apa!? Aku cemburu!? Hei, aku sama sekali tidak menyukainya-"

"Kai! biarkan aku menyelasaikan ucapanku dulu!"

Kai kembali mengkatup mulutnya setelah teriakkan dari Chanyeol.

"Kau tidak suka dengan kedekatan Baekhyun dengan Kyungsoo. Kau cemburu, karna kau suka dengan Kyungsoo. Dan menurutmu mereka berdua saling menyukai. Kenyataannya adalah, tidak! Kau fikir aku tidak melihat sepatumu yang bercorak seperti papan catur itu dipintu kelas kami beberapa waktu lalu, dan saat kau menjatuhkan pot diatas balkon.."

Kai membulatkan matanya seolah-olah tidak percaya.

"Kyungsoo sering bercerita mengenai seseorang yang dia sukai. Setiap kali kami bertemu dengannya dia selalu menceritakan orang ini. Dan kau tau siapa yang dia maksud?"

Mata Chanyeol menatap tajam kearah lawan bicaranya yang sedang menunggu kalimat selanjutnya.

"Itu adalah kau. Kim Jong In yang suka membully Baekhyun karna mengira orang yang dia sukainya menyukai Baekhyun. Padahal, mereka berdua hanya terpaut status sahabat. Tidak lebih"

Kai ingin sekali berteriak kegirangan tapi tidak jadi karna ada Chanyeol dihadapannya, mau ditaruh dimana mukanya nanti kalau ia memperlihatkan sifat aslinya pada… musuhnya sendiri?

"Dan lagi. Aku dan Baekhyun sudah…..

Sudah… sudah…."

"Sudah apa?"

"Aku dan Baekhyun sudah… menjalin hubungan…."

"Hubungan? Kalian kan memang menjalin hubungan persahabatan…."

"Bukan hubungan yang seperti itu…. kau… kau pasti tau maksudku Kai…."

Kai langsung memperlihatkan ekspresi terkejutnya. Baru sekarang dia mengerti ucapan Chanyeol tadi.

"Kau… kau dan Baekhyun sudah… sudah… pacaran? Begitu maksudmu?"

Kai menunjuk Chanyeol yang sudah salah tingkah dengan menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya serta wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ti-tidak usah disebut K-kai…. Aku malu…."

Seketika itu Kai tertawa kencang, tidak mengingat Chanyeol yang masih ada dihadapannya. Tentu saja Chanyeol terlonjak kaget, "Ke-kenapa kau tertawa Kai?"

"Tak taukah kau? Selama kalian menjalin hubungan persahabatan itu, separuh sekolahan sudah mengira kau itu pacaran dengan Baekhyun. Bersahabat saja kalian begitu, apalagi kalau sudah pacaran ya?"

"Berhenti Kai! A-aku tidak mau membahas lebih lanjut soal itu! Berhenti tertawa Kai!"

Dengan terengah-engah Kai menghentikan tertawanya dan kembali meneruskan percakapannya dengan Chanyeol.

"Jadi sekarang kau mengerti kan Kai? Tidak ada lagi alasan untuk kau kembali membully Baekhyun. Suruh juga teman-temanmu untuk tidak menganggu Baekhyun dan jelaskan pada mereka"

"Ya, ya, ya. Aku mengerti. Namjachingunya Baekhyun ini benar-benar cerewet, sama saja dengan Baekhyunnya…"

"Kubilang berhenti membahas soal itu!"

"Baik! Baiklah!"

Keheningan terjadi.

Hingga Chanyeol membuka suara, "Lalu permintaan terakhirku…."

'Permintaan Terakhir?' batin Kai bingung.

"Aku ingin…

Kau melindungi Baekhyun…

Menggantikan aku…."

Kai langsung merubah raut ekspresinya menjadi sedikit shock.

"Melindungi Baekhyun dalam artian hanya melindunginya. Kau tidak perlu memacarinya atau apa, kau hanya perlu melindungi dan menjaganya. Kau bisa menjalin hubungan dengan Kyungsoo. Nah, Kyungsoo kan dekat dengan Baekhyun. Jadi kau bisa menjaga keduanya secara bersamaan….kau paham maksudku?"

"Chanyeol…. Aku… aku sedikit bingung dengan beberapa ucapanmu. Pertama, apa maksudmu dengan 'menggantikan mu'? Kedua, kenapa memilih aku untuk melindungi dan menjaga Baekhyun? Kau ini seperti ingin pergi jauh saja…"

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya ketika handphone-nya bergetar. Sebuah messages terpampang dan menampakkan nama Baekhyun disana.

_**From : Nae Sarang Baekki**_

_**Time : 22.51**_

'_**Selamat malam Yeollie! Mimpi indah! Aku tidak sabar untuk hari esok dan hari-hari selanjutnya!**_

_**Saranghae, Chu~'**_

Senyuman tipis tertera dibibir Chanyeol. "Hari-hari….selanjutnya…?"

"Hah? Apa katamu tadi Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol langsung memasukkan handphone-nya kembali kedalam jaketnya dan kembali meneruskan percakapannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa Kai. Kau bisa kan mengabulkan permintaanku tadi?"

"Iya, tapi jawab dulu pertanyaanku tadi"

"Baik, aku memilihmu karna kau yang lebih tau mengenai Baekhyun daripada yang lainnya. Kau tau Baekhyun rentan terhadap dingin, kau tau semua kelemahan-kelemahan Baekhyun. Kau juga kuat. Jadi itu semua jelas menjawab pertanyaanmu kenapa aku memilihmu untuk menjaga Baekhyun. Lalu untuk pertanyaan mu yang pertama….."

Chanyeol merogoh kantong jaket satunya lagi dan mengambil sebuah amplop yang berisi surat. Ia letakkan benda tadi diatas meja.

"Kau akan tau jawabanmu dengan membaca ini. Baiklah, aku pulang dulu…."

Kai lalu membiarkan Chanyeol berjalan keluar kemudian menutup pintu rumahnya seiring kepergian Chanyeol.

Diliriknya amplop yang tergeletak diatas meja, "Jawaban dari pertanyaan pertamaku…. Ada disini?"

Diambilnya kemudian dibukanya perlahan. Sebuah surat resmi rupanya.

Mata Kai membulat sempurna. Belum setengah ia selesai membaca surat resmi dari rumah sakit tersebut ia sudah mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaan pertamanya tadi.

"Ka-kanker paru-paru…. Stadium akhir!?

Park Chanyeol….Kau….."

* * *

"Aku lelah Chanyeol. Kita istirahat dulu ya?"

"Baiklah. Tunggu disini, aku mau membeli ice cream dulu"

Baekhyun duduk disebuah bangku setelah kepergian Chanyeol yang membelikan ice cream untuk mereka berdua. Matanya menangkap sepasang pasangan duduk dibangku yang tepat berada dihadapannya. Samar-samar ia mendengar pembicaraan sepasang kekasih tersebut.

"Hunnie, besok kita ketaman bermain ini lagi ya?"

"Apapun untukmu hyung…"

"Terus, besoknya lagi kita ke Lotte World, besoknya lagi kita pergi kepantai, besoknya lagi kita pergi ke air terjun, besoknya lagi kita pergi ke toko komik! Ya, ya, ya, ya?"

"Kubilang apapun untukmu hyung. Sekalipun itu pergi kebulan, aku bersedia menemanimu…"

"Asyik! Kalau begitu tempat yang ingin dikunjungi Hunnie apa?"

"Eum… didunia ini hanya ada satu tempat yang paling ingin kukunjungi…"

"Apa itu Hunnie?"

"Hatimu….."

"Aiiihh~ Sehunnieee~"

Baekhyun kemudian terkekeh melihat kedua makhluk yang saling mengeluarkan aura kemesraan mereka itu.

"Hei, kau menonton mereka?"

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget ketika kepala Chanyeol langsung muncul disampingnya, "Cha-Chanyeol! Kau mengagetkanku!"

Yang diteriaki malah tertawa kemudian duduk disebelah Baekhyun. Disodorkannya sebuah ice cream berwarna merah muda, "Ini untuk Baekhyun, rasa Strawberry!"

Baekhhyun pun mengambil ice cream berian Chanyeol tadi lalu menjilatnya pelan, "Mmm, enak! Punyamu bagaimana Chanyeol?"

"Ini rasa vanilla.."

"Kau tidak memesan rasa pisang?"

"Kau pernah menemukan ice cream rasa pisang?"

Baekhyun menggembungkan kedua pipinya lucu, rasanya sangat memalukan mendengar respon Chanyeol dari pertanyaannya barusan.

"Aku penasaran, seperti apa sih enaknya…" Chanyeol, tanpa persetujuan orangnya menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang masih memegang ice cream lalu sedikit menjilat bekas Baekhyun tadi.

"Ya, kau benar rasanya enak. Harusnya aku tadi memesan rasa yang sama denganmu saja Baekhyun…"

Baekhyun masih membatu disana. Ketika Chanyeol memegang tangannya yang masih menggenggam ice cream kemudian sedikit menjilatnya, wajah Chanyeol tadi sangat dekat. Apalagi, Chanyeol mengambil bagian ice cream bekasnya tadi. Bukankah itu disebut 'ciuman tidak langsung'?

"Chanyeol.. apa kau berfikir kau tadi melakukan apa?"

"Aku hanya mencoba sedikit bagian dari ice cream-mu. Tidak boleh?"

"Bukan. Bukan itu….. Lu-lupakanlah.."

Chanyeol sebenarnya tau ia mencicipi bagian ice cream bekas Baekhyun, ia juga tau kalau yang tadi itu disebut ciuman tidak langsung. Chanyeol hanya ingin menggoda Baekhyun-nya.

"Sekarang kita mau main apalagi Chanyeol?" ucap Baekhyun yang masih meneliti seluruh wahana yang ada ditaman bermain itu.

"Kufikir aku sudah lelah Baekhyunnie, kita ketaman saja bagaimana?" Chanyeol memajukan tubuhnya hingga ia dapat melihat Baekhyun dengan jelas. Diwajahnya terpatri sebuah senyuman yang memperlihatkan gigi-giginya, tidak heran teman-temannya sering memanggilnya 'happy virus'.

"Ke taman? Boleh, ayo!" Baekhyun langsung saja berdiri kemudian menarik lengan Chanyeol untuk segera beranjak dari duduknya.

"Disana!" Baekhyun menunjuk sebuah tempat duduk yang tepat berada didepan kolam. Untungnya, taman yang mereka kunjungi tidak terlalu jauh dari taman bermain tadi.

Akhirnya, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun duduk dibangku tersebut. Karna langsung berhadapan dengan kolam, maka mereka sekaligus menikmati pemandangan kolam yang berhias teratai itu.

"Teratainya cantik ya Chanyeol.."

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya diatas pundak Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri tinggal meletakkan kepalanya diatas kepala Baekhyun yang bersandar pada pundaknya. Jemari-jemari keduanya juga saling bertaut.

Tak terasa hari sudah mulai men-jingga. Mereka berada ditaman bermain seharian. Melepas tawa dan cinta mereka disana. Sudah banyak sekali wahana permainan yang mereka naiki. Dan berakhir duduk mesra disebuah taman.

"Baekhyun, apa kau akan selalu mencintaiku?" Ucap Chanyeol seraya memper-erat tautan jemarinya.

"Tentu saja Chanyeol, kau fikir aku ini tipe yang tidak setia?"

"Haha, tidak. Aku tidak berfikiran seperti itu.."

"Ya sudah. Kau tidak usah bertanya seperti itu, kau pasti sudah tau jawabannya Chanyeol…"

Baekhyun lalu mengangkat kepalanya, menghadap Chanyeol yang memang lebih tinggi darinya. Chanyeol pun menolehkan kepalanya kebawah.

Mata keduanya saling terikat. Seperti pancaran sebuah pengakuan cinta yang mendalam. Saling mengutarakan dalam tatapan memabukkan itu.

Perlahan Chanyeol memajukan kepalanya menuju dahi milik Baekhyun.

Sebuah kecupan lembut dari Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun.

Sebuah kecupan yang sangat indah, membuat Baekhyun tidak ingin membasuh dahinya seumur hidup.

Sebuah kecupan terakhir dari Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun.

Kecupan yang akan selalu dikenang oleh Baekhyun.

Selamanya.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari dimana Chanyeol akan menjalani operasinya.

Chanyeol sendiri sudah berada didalam ruangan operasi, menunggu dokter untuk segera melakukan tugasnya pada tubuhnya. Ia hanya berharap semoga operasi ini lancar dan ia selamat. Ya, semoga..

"Kami akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk adik anda nona Min Young-ssi. Berdoalah agar operasi ini lancar dan berjalan sukses"

Dokter Min Ho memberi masukkan pada Kakak Chanyeol juga yang sekarang berhadir. Sepertinya yeoja itu sudah tau semuanya bahwa anaknya, Park Chanyeol, cepat atau lambat pasti akan mengalami hal ini.

"Terima kasih dokter. Terima kasih.."

Min Young, kakak Chanyeol, sedari tadi menangis. Berbeda dengan yang hanya menangis dalam diam. Kedua yeoja yang terdapat hubungan darah dengan Chanyeol itu, sebenarnya sama-sama menangis.

KLEK

Chanyeol melirik matanya kearah pintu yang dibuka oleh dokter Min Ho yang mengenakan baju serba hijau muda. Sepertinya Dokter itu sudah siap beserta para suster lainnya untuk mem-operasi dirinya.

Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah dengan keputusan Tuhan kali ini. Entah Tuhan membawanya untuk dapat sembuh atau meng-akhirkan hidupnya saat itu juga.

Chanyeol menangis memikirkan itu.

Ia merasa, selama hidupnya ia sudah banyak berbuat kebaikan.

Ia selalu berbakti pada orang tuanya. Ia selalu berdoa pada Tuhan. Ia selalu mematuhi apa yang diucapkan oleh Kakak dan Ibunya. Ia selalu membantu dan menjaga Baekhyun.

Tunggu.

Baekhyun.

Kembali Chanyeol meneteskan air matanya.

Bagaimana bisa ia meninggalkan Baekhyun ketika ia baru saja menjalin hubungannya bersama namja itu?

Bagaimana dengan Baekhyun saat ia sudah tiada? Ia akan sangat bersalah bila ia membuat namja yang dicintainya itu menangis karna dirinya.

Setidaknya, Chanyeol sudah menyelipkan sebuah surat kecil dilacinya yang mungkin suatu saat akan terbaca oleh Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol berharap tidak ada tetesan air mata nantinya.

Kalau nanti Baekhyun menemukan orang yang lebih tepat menggantikan dirinya dihati Baekhyun. Chanyeol rela.

Sungguh, Chanyeol rela.

Chanyeol hanya berharap, Baekhyun-nya tersenyum. Meski senyuman yang nantinya tidak ditujukan untuknya. Setidaknya, Baekhyun-nya tersenyum.

Itu saja.

"Baekhyun… Aku tidak menyesal pernah mengenalmu, pernah menjadi sahabatmu, dan pernah mencintaimu…"

Kemudian, bersamaan dengan lampu yang menyala tepat diatasnya, sebuah tetesan air mengalir lambat diujung mata Chanyeol.

"Mungkin sudah saatnya aku menyusul appa…"

Diluar, dan Min Young terus berdoa. Berdoa dan terus berdoa. Tak memperdulikan bagaimana nanti wajah mereka yang sembab dan penuh jejak air mata. Mereka terus berdoa agar Chanyeol dapat sembuh dan kembali bersama mereka. Tuhan pasti akan mengabulkan doa mereka, mereka yakin itu.

Sayangnya..

Kali ini Tuhan tidak dapat mengabulkan permintaan mereka itu..

Inilah takdir Chanyeol..

* * *

Sebuah ruangan disekolah yang sudah ditinggalkan oleh murid-muridnya, namun masih terdapat Baekhyun duduk disana.

Hari sudah mulai senja, dan Baekhyun masih belum pulang.

Ia menatap bangku kosong tanpa ada penghuninya itu.

"Kenapa hari ini Chanyeol tidak masuk?"

Merasa sendirian, Baekhyun pun akhirnya pulang sambil sesekali melirik kearah bangku tersebut.

.

.

.

.

"Hari ini Chanyeol tidak masuk lagi.."

Seperti kemarin, Baekhyun kembali menatap satu bangku yang tepat berada dibelakangnya.

Ia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar kemudian beranjak dari duduknya lalu meninggalkannya pulang.

.

.

.

"Lagi, Chanyeol tidak masuk lagi.. Ada apa dengannya?"

Ini sudah tiga hari Chanyeol tidak masuk sekolah. Namanya juga dicoret dari absen sekolah. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Chanyeol?, batin Baekhyun.

Meja Chanyeol juga sudah mulai berdebu ditinggalkan oleh pemiliknya. Baekhyun yang melihat itu mulai membersihkannya dengan meniupkan nafasnya.

Selesai, ia mulai melihat-lihat coretan yang ada dimeja itu. Baekhyun terkekeh pelan ketika membacanya. Untung saja dikelas itu semua muridnya sudah pulang dan hanya meninggalkan Baekhyun disana.

"Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol"

"Bacon & Eggyeol"

"Eyeliner & Happy Virus"

"Baekhyun jelek & Chanyeol tampan… hei! Apa-apaan ini!?"

Baekhyun membaca sebuah kalimat yang sepertinya menjurus kerah mengejek dirinya. Langsung saja ia coret dan menggantinya dengan 'Baekhyun jelek Tampan & Chanyeol tampan bodoh'

Sedikit bangga akan coretannya ia kembali menelusuri meja Chanyeol yang penuh dengan coretan itu. Ia beranjak dan melihat kesisi meja.

Matanya membulat sempurna beserta semburat merah yang menerpa kedua pipinya.

'**I LOVE MY BAEKHYUN, MY BACON, MY FOREVER EYELINER BOY. I LOVE YOU'**

Tulisan itu ber-font lebih besar dari pada coretan yang lain juga menunjukkan betapa besarnya cinta Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun-nya.

Perlahan Baekhyun duduk dibangku Chanyeol sambil tetap membaca tulisan itu berulang kali. Sama sekali tidak membuatnya bosan. Kalau bisa, tulisan itu ia potret kemudian ia cetak dan memajangnya didinding kamarnya.

"Lho, Baekhyun kau belum pulang juga?"

Sebuah suara menghentikan lamunannya dan betapa kagetnya Baekhyun ketika yang memanggilnya adalah orang yang selama ini mem-bully nya.

Kai.

"K-Kai…"

Kai tertegun melihat ekspresi Baekhyun yang langsung berubah takut ketika namja itu melihatnya.

'Ternyata selama ini, aku membuatnya seperti ini.. Kau keterlaluan Kim Jong In..' batin Kai menyesal.

"Kau tidak perlu takut begitu. Kenapa kau masih ada disini?" kali ini Kai berucap lembut sambil tersenyum.

Sedikit bingung dengan perubahan Kai itu, Baekhyun mulai menjawab ucapan Kai tadi, "A-aku hanya ingin berlama-lama disini…"

Kai meneliti bangku yang diduduki oleh Baekhyun.

Ah, itu tempat duduknya Chanyeol.

Kai pun mulai mengerti, "Apa kau sudah tau kenapa Chanyeol sama sekali tidak masuk sekolah akhir-akhir ini?"

"Aku tidak tau. Apa kau tau sesuatu Kai?"

Kai merasa Baekhyun tidak tau apa-apa tentang keadaan Chanyeol. Ia mulai merasa miris. Bagaimana bisa Chanyeol tidak memberitahu Baekhyun sedangkan Chanyeol malah memberitahu dirinya?

"Aku tidak mau berucap Baekhyun. Aku hanya membiarkan kau membaca surat ini" Kemudian Kai mendekati Baekhyun dan meletakkan dimeja sebuah surat yang diberikan Chanyeol malam itu padanya.

"Kau akan menemukan jawabanmu disini. Lebih baik kau pulang Baekhyun, lihat sudah sangat senja.."

"Tidak, kau duluan saja. Aku suka dengan senja ini. Banyak sekali kenangan indahku bersama Chanyeol diwaktu senja. Aku.. Tidak mungkin melewatkan senja ini begitu saja.."

Kai memandangi Baekhyun iba kemudian beranjak pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun, "Baiklah, aku duluan. Aku tadi menunggu Kyungsoo yang berada didalam Lab, ternyata ia sudah berada diparkiran dari tadi. Mungkin karna aku ketiduran, haha. Ya sudah, Sampai jumpa Baekhyun!" dan akhirnya Kai pergi dengan sempurna dari hadapan Baekhyun setelah melambaikan tangannya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tentu saja senang dengan sikap ramah Kai padanya itu. Ia kembali melihat sebuah surat yang amplopnya sudah robek.

Perlahan dibukanya surat tadi.

**Park Chanyeol**

**27 November 1992**

**18 tahun**

**Kanker Paru-Paru Stadium akhir**

**18 Mei dilakukan operasi**

**Tertanda, Drs. Lee Min Ho**

Betapa terkejutnya Baekhyun melihat isi surat itu. Surat resmi dari sebuah rumah sakit. Surat yang tanpa ada sedikit pun unsur bercanda didalamnya.

Baekhyun langsung merasa matanya memanas. Perlahan, sedikit demi sedikit sebuah buliran air mata turun dari pelupuk matanya.

Bening namun padat. Berisi seluruh emosi didalamnya. Emosi kesedihan yang diutarakan Baekhyun lewat air mata itu.

Baekhyun tidak tahan lagi. Ia lalu melempar surat itu sembarang arah dan langsung menangis hebat.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dibacanya itu.

"Chanyeol meninggalkanku? Secepat itu?"

Tidak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sama sekali tidak meninggalkanmu. Ia tidak akan melakukan hal itu. Ia akan selalu bersamamu. Didalam hatimu, didalam benakmu.

Kepergiannya bukanlah kehendaknya.

Baekhyun lalu langsung menghubungi ponselnya Chanyeol namun sayang, tidak ada yang mengangkatnya.

Baekhyun belum siap menerima kenyataan ini. Ini terlalu menyakitkan. Baru saja lima hari yang lalu, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol jujur dengan perasaan mereka masing-masing. Kemudian, Tuhan langsung saja memisahkan keduanya.

Baekhyun tidak lagi peduli dengan suara tangisannya yang menyeruak keseluruh sekolahan. Ia hanya peduli dengan Chanyeol-nya.

Mata Baekhyun menangkap sebuah kertas usang yang berada didalam laci meja itu.

Diambilnya kemudian mulai melihat apa isi dari kertas itu.

Baekhyun kembali meneteskan air matanya melihat isi dari kertas itu. Rupanya sebuah surat dari Chanyeol untuk Baekhyun-nya seorang, lengkap dengan sebuah foto disaat mereka masih menjalin status sahabat.

Ya, sebuah kertas yang berisi kata-kata maaf dari Chanyeol.

Sambil terisak Baekhyun berkata,

"Chanyeol….

Aku juga akan….

Selalu mencintaimu…."

Dan tetesan air mata Baekhyun berjatuhan tepat diatas kertas itu.

Tidak akan ada lagi Chanyeol yang selalu menyapanya setiap pagi.

Tidak akan ada lagi Chanyeol yang bersedia menggendongnya.

Tidak akan ada lagi Chanyeol yang setia menolong dan membantunya.

Tidak akan ada lagi Chanyeol yang rela melindunginya.

Tidak akan ada lagi pelukan hangat dari Chanyeol.

Tidak akan ada lagi.

Tidak akan…

Hari sudah senja. Cahaya jingga yang begitu menyilaukan.

Bagi sebagian orang, ini memang senja yang sangat indah namun tidak untuk Baekhyun.

Baginya, kali ini..

Adalah senja yang paling menyedihkan untuk tidak ditangisi.

* * *

**Kalo mau timpuk author, timpuk aja, pakai Chanyeol tapi yah :D *dijejek byun baek***


End file.
